In articulo mortis
by papryka.chili
Summary: Przed wojną pojawia się szczęście, ale wojna... wojna później je odbiera.


**Była zbyt delikatna…**

Długie, gęste włosy w kolorze ciepłego brązu jak zawsze były w nieładzie. Hermiona odkąd pamiętała, nie potrafiła uporządkować swoich loków. Tylko dwa razy w życiu użyła płynu „Ulizanna", ale zdecydowanie było to zbyt czasochłonne – za każdym razem spędzała ponad dwie godziny na układaniu włosów, tylko po to, by przez kilka godzin wyglądać inaczej niż zwykle. Wiedziała jednak, że nie musi specjalnie się stroić, bo osoba, na której opinii najbardziej jej zależało, zaakceptowała ją taką, jaka była wcześniej – burza brązowych loków, nieład na głowie, orzechowe oczy, kilka kilogramów więcej, niewielki biust i dosyć szerokie biodra. Zaakceptował jej naturę wszechwiedzącej panny Wiem-To-Wszysto Granger. Owszem, bywała irytująca, bo chciała być tą, która się w niczym nie myli. Sprawił jej ból, nie raz i nie dwa, niemal codziennie w czasie szkoły katował ją psychicznie, mówiąc, że do niczego się nie nadaje. Wiele razy płakała, bo jego słowa raniły jej serce, niczym sztylet z zatrutym ostrzem. Czy on to wszystko widział? Zapewnie w końcu zaczął zauważać łzy w jej oczach, gdy po raz kolejny nazywał ją „Durną Gryfonką" czy kiedy wypominał jej „nieznośne zarozumialstwo". Nikt jednak nie zwracał uwagi na fakt, że słowa Mistrza Eliksirów psują dziewczynie humor jeszcze bardziej, niż kłótnie z dwójką jej najlepszych przyjaciół, Ronaldem Weasleyem i Harry'm Potterem. W końcu takie kłótnie były dosyć częste – w pierwszej klasie dopiero w listopadzie zaczęli się przyjaźnić, w trzeciej poróżnił ich kot Hermiony, Krzywołap. W czwartej części ich przyjaźń została wystawiona na próbę, bo ukryty śmierciożerca wrzucił nazwisko ich czarnowłosego przyjaciela do Czary Ognia. Co roku było coś, co ich poróżniało, raz mocniej, raz słabiej, ale zawsze w jakiś sposób. Zupełnie inaczej sprawa wyglądała z Severusem – mężczyzna od samego początku był dla niej niemiły, oschły i wredny. A jednak coś w końcu między nimi zaczęło iskrzyć, w połowie szóstej klasy. Mniej więcej w chwili, gdy dyrektor zmusił Mistrza Eliskirów do ponownego nauczania Oklumencji. Zadanie było o tyle trudniejsze, że Severus miał uczyć nie tylko Harry'ego, ale także trójkę jego przyjaciół – Hermionę i Rona, bo byli najbliżej Wybrańca, oraz Ginewrę Weasley, ponieważ między nią, a Voldemortem wytworzyła się pewnego rodzaju nić powiązania. Dumbledore'a martwiło to powiązanie, ale wiedział, że nic nie może na to poradzić. Nic, z wyjątkiem nauczania Oklumencji. On sam nie zamierzał jednak poświęcać na to swojego czasu. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. A chociaż Severus Snape kategorycznie się nie zgodził, został do tego przymuszony. Musiał wytrzymywać następne godziny z uczniami, których nienawidził. Z Chłopcem-Wybrańcem i jego świtą.

Każdy przychodził o innej porze i w inny dzień. Ronald i Harry mówili wszystkim o swoich korepetycjach z eliksirów, więc nikt nie miał z tym problemów – w końcu obaj byli beznadziejni w tej dziedzinie magii. Z kolei Ginny wszystkim opowiadała o swoim szlabanie – dla lepszego efektu nawet wysadziła swój kociołek na lekcji, za co Gryffindor stracił pięćdziesiąt punktów, a panna Weasley zarobiła miesięczny „szlaban". Najgorzej jednak było z Hermioną – ani nie mogła powiedzieć, że chodzi na korepetycje, bo nikt by w to nie uwierzył, ani nie mogło chodzić o szlaban, bo w końcu była wzorem do naśladowania, panią prefekt, najlepszą uczennicą w szkole i, co najważniejsze, bardzo grzeczną. Nigdy nie pyskowała i nie przeszkadzała nauczycielom. Co więc mogła robić po lekcjach w gabinecie Snape'a? Po długiej dyskusji z dyrektorem szkoły, opiekunką domu lwa i Mistrzem Eliksirów, ostatecznie stwierdzili, że Hermiona może wieczorami „pomagać" Severusowi w przygotowaniu składników do eliksirów, jakie trzeba było dostarczać na bieżąco do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Gryfonka miała świadomość, że jej nauczyciel wolałby odgryźć sobie głowę i zrobić z niej eliksir, niż poprosić kogokolwiek o pomoc, ale to był najlepszy pomysł. Najbardziej wiarygodny. Równo o godzinie siedemnastej, w każdy wtorek, czwartek i piątek, oraz w każdą sobotę o godzinie dziesiątej rano, tuż po śniadaniu, Hermiona miała zjawiać się w gabinecie i ćwiczyć przynajmniej dwie godziny dziennie. Nikt nie był z tego zadowolony, ale przykaz dyrektora, to przykaz dyrektora. Przykaz bądź rozkaz. Na początku, kiedy dopiero zaczynała swoją naukę Oklumencji, wychodziło jej to beznadziejnie. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, jak dużym wysiłkiem były te zajęcia dla jej przyjaciela. A przecież tyle razy robiła mu wymówki z tego powodu! Wiedziała już, że czeka ją dużo pracy, nim dojdzie do wymarzonej perfekcji.

Tak, Hermiona była perfekcjonistką.

Nienawidziła, kiedy coś jej się nie udawało, kiedy ktoś był w czymś od niej lepszy. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Quidditch i to całe latanie na miotle – dla niej było to tylko marnowanie cennego czasu, który spokojnie można było spożytkować na coś znacznie lepszego, ważniejszego, ciekawszego – zamiast tych wszystkich zajęć z latania, meczy i całej otoczki wokół tego, Hermiona mogła sobie czytać, uczyć się i robić zadania domowe. Mogła przyswajać trudniejsze rzeczy i ćwiczyć zaklęcia, szkolić swoje umiejętności i szukać zawodu na przyszłość. Dążyć do perfekcji w różnych dziedzinach magii. A Quidditch? Nie był niczym ciekawym, koszmarną i brutalną grą, której ona nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo uwielbiali ten sport? W czym on był lepszy od eliksirów, zaklęć czy transmutacji?

Drugą taką dziedziną magii, która, według Hermiony, była do niczego nie potrzebna, to zajęcia Wróżbiarstwa. Mgliste przepowiednie wyssane z palca przez jakąś wariatkę. Nikt normalny nie interesował się czymś takim jak Wróżbiarstwo czy Quidditch. Dwie najmniej ciekawe dziedziny magii, o ile można było je nazwać w ten sposób. Czarodziejski sport i wróżenie z fusów, które niczego nie pokazywały. W końcu każdy mógł ułożyć z herbaty co chciał i powiedzieć, że widzi tam słońce, albo jakikolwiek inny kształt. To nie było dla Hermiony.

Teraz wiedziała również, że Oklumencja będzie się zaliczać do tej dziedziny magii, której nie potrafiła zrozumieć w żaden normalny sposób. Jak można chronić swój umysł przed atakami z zewnątrz?

Severus Snape raz po raz penetrował jej umysł, odszukując coraz bardziej kompromitujące ją wspomnienia. Nie chciała, by widział chociaż jedno z nich, a co dopiero wszystkie. Pierwszy lot na miotle, w dodatku nieudany. Pierwszy upadek. Ron, naśmiewający się z jej zachowania na lekcji Zaklęć. Troll w damskiej toalecie. Zraniona noga Severusa. Podpalona szata Mistrza Eliksirów. Hagrid, mówiący im o smoku. Szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie. Przejście przez zadania, prowadzące do Kamienia Filozoficznego. Diabelskie sidła i Ron, który nie potrafił się uspokoić. Nieprzytomny troll z krwiakiem. Lot Harry'ego, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego klucza. Szachy czarodziejów. Eliksiry…

Nagle znowu widziała przed oczami swojego nauczyciela Eliksirów. Jego kpiący uśmieszek na ziemistej cerze, haczykowaty nos i przetłuszczone włosy. Czarne oczy, wpatrujące się w dziewczynę z mieszanymi uczuciami. Kpina i politowanie. Hermiona, która w trakcie trwającego „zabiegu", upadła na kolana, teraz powoli podniosła się z kamiennej podłogi, starając się nie zarumienić ze wstydu.

- No proszę, panna Wiem-To-Wszystko Granger, nie potrafi zapanować nad czymś tak złożonym jak Oklumencja? Widać dyrektor przecenił twoje możliwości – powiedział, ponownie podnosząc różdżkę. – Przygotuj się! Raz… dwa… trzy… Leglimens!

Znowu nie zdążyła zablokować umysłu. Siła zaklęcia odepchnęła ją do tyłu, mężczyzna znowu wdarł się do jej umysłu, mógł przeglądać jej wspomnienia i myśli, nawet te najbardziej prywatne. Nie chciała tego, próbowała wypchnąć go z umysłu, zablokować wgląd w jej wspomnienia. Na zmianę widziała więc swoje wspomnienia i twarz nauczyciela. Czuła swoje zdenerwowanie, gdy Harry nie odpisywał na żaden z listów. Widziała spotkanie na ulicy Pokątnej i Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który obraził jej rodziców, a później pobił się z panem Weasley'em. Przez chwilę powróciła do Sali w lochach, widziała wykrzywioną, ale wyraźnie rozbawioną twarz profesora Snape'a. Później jednak ponownie wróciły wspomnienia. Nerwy, gdy Harry i Ron nie pojawili się w pociągu. Słyszała, jak wszyscy plotkują na temat rzekomego przyjazdu jej przyjaciół. Widziała rozwścieczoną twarz Snape'a. Słyszała rozmowę, w której Harry mówił im, że słyszał czyjś głos, a później wiszącą panią Norris i napis na ścianie. Za chwilę ponownie klęczała na zimnej posadzce w lochach, tuż przed swoim profesorem. Wciąż był zły, ale wyraźnie widać było rozbawienie. Nigdy nie widziała, by się uśmiechał.

- Jesteś tak samo słaba i beznadziejna jak twoi przyjaciele. Jeśli dyrektor naprawdę wierzy, że Potter potrafi zniszczyć Czarnego Pana, to jego wiara jest zbyt duża. Żadne z was nie potrafi zablokować umysłu. Granger, rozumiesz czym jest zablokowanie umysłu?! Masz mnie nie wpuścić do swoich myśli! Skup się w końcu, durna dziewucho! Legllimens!

Nawet nie zdążyła pozbierać się z podłogi, gdy mężczyzna po raz trzeci zaatakował ją zaklęciem. Jego słowa brzęczały jej w uszach niczym rój wściekłych os. Teraz pojawiły się wielkie, żółte oczy bazyliszka. Kartka papieru i zdewastowana książka, gdy Hermiona wyrwała całą stronę i dopisała własnym pismem, którędy przemieszczał się ten olbrzymi wąż. „Rury". Widziała Penelopę Clearwater, dziewczynę, którą uratowała przed zabójczym spojrzeniem Bazyliszka. Eliksir wielosokowy i akcję na lekcji eliksirów. A zaraz później ponownie widziała Severusa Snape'a. Teraz był wściekły, wiedziała o tym.

- Od początku mówiłem dyrektorowi, że to wszystko to wasza robota! – wykrzyknął, a Hermiona aż usiadła na klęczkach. Przestraszyła się jego krzyku. – Tyle razy powtarzałem, że wasza trójka już dawno powinna wylecieć ze szkoły, że kradniecie moje zapasy i warzycie zabronione eliksiry, ale nie, dyrektor musi chronić swojego pupila, który nie potrafi nawet uwarzyć najprostszego z eliksirów, bez twojej pomocy! A teraz… teraz mam dowód! – krzyczał, a Hermiona nie wiedziała co zrobić. Przestraszona cofnęła się, wciąż klęcząc. Widząc jej przerażenie, Severus w końcu przestał krzyczeć, zaczął się uspakajać, widząc, do jakiego stanu doprowadził uczennicę. Nie chciał przecież jej skrzywdzić. Wziął głębszy oddech. Później drugi. I trzeci, ale to wciąż nie pomagało. W końcu jednak wydusił:

- Wynoś się, Granger.

Nie musiał powtarzać. Hermiona szybko zebrała swoje rzeczy, podniosła się z podłogi i wybiegła z Sali, nawet nie patrząc za siebie. Bała się jego wybuchu furii. Sądziła, że już dawno im to wszystko wybaczył, ale, jak widać, nic się nie zmieniło. A z każdymi następnymi zajęciami było coraz gorzej – przez kolejne trzy lekcje Oklumencji nie odezwał się do niej słowem. Nawet nie odpowiadał, gdy się witała bądź żegnała. Później zaniechała prób nawiązania rozmowy, stwierdzając, że tak będzie bezpieczniej dla niej i najbliższego otoczenia. Widział kolejno wydarzenia z każdej następnej klasy. Była zażenowana, gdy zobaczył ją i Wiktora Kruma. Może to nie było nic krępującego, ale dla niej te pocałunki były zbyt prywatne. Pierwsze pocałunki. Później kolejno odczuwał jej strach, gdy Harry brał udział w następnych zadaniach, kiedy wrócił z martwym ciałem Cedrik'a i kiedy powiedział im, że Snape to śmierciożerca. Przy tym szczególnym wspomnieniu Severus drgnął nerwowo i cofnął zaklęcie. To pierwsze zajęcia, na których nie klęczała na ziemi.

Spojrzał na jej twarz, ale nie widział ani strachu, ani nienawiści, ani nawet obrzydzenia do jego osoby. Było to co najmniej dziwne, zważając na to, jak inni na niego reagowali. W jej oczach widoczne było bezgraniczne zaufanie.

- Jesteś głupia, Granger – powiedział, opuszczając różdżkę.

- Dlaczego, profesorze? – zapytała cicho, poprawiając się na krześle. Nie chciała go znowu denerwować, szczególnie teraz, kiedy odezwał się do niej po raz pierwszy od tygodnia.

- Wiesz z kim masz do czynienia, a jednak ufasz mi. Nie wiesz przecież, czy nic ci nie zrobię. Jestem Śmierciożercą, nie pamiętasz? – spytał powoli, patrząc na dziewczynę z niedowierzaniem. Nawet nie drgnęła.

- Owszem, ufam panu. Skoro profesor Dumbledore panu ufa bezgranicznie, to nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałabym nie robić tego samego. Gdyby chciał pan coś zrobić komuś z nas, już dawno by pan to zrobił – w końcu na zajęciach z eliksirów zawsze coś może się stać, a jednak to pan ratował Harry'ego w pierwszej klasie. To pan warzył profesorowi Lupinowi Wywar Tojadowy co miesiąc, nawet jeśli pana największym marzeniem było, żeby uczniowie poznali prawdę o nauczycielu. To pan przez lata szpiegował i donosił na Voldemorta. To pan wezwał członków Zakonu Feniksa, gdy nasza szóstka udała się do Ministerstwa Magii. I to pan w trzeciej klasie zasłonił naszą trójkę własnym ciałem, żeby profesor Lupin nic nam nie zrobił. Tak, ma pan rację, ufam panu bezgranicznie.

Severus przez chwilę nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzyło. Nawet wtedy, gdy Minerwa McGonagall dowiedziała się od dyrektora, że kontakty Severusa z kobietami są na poziomie zerowym. Prawie minusowym. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zażenowany jak wtedy, gdy na jaw wyszło, że prócz przyjaźni z Lily Evans, a później Potter, nie miał kontaktów z żadną kobietą. Zero kontaktów cielesnych. Żadnego seksu, żadnych pieszczot, żadnych pocałunków. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Hermionę bez słowa, później jednak uniósł różdżkę i spojrzał na jej twarz. Dalej się nie bała.

- Zacznij się bać, Granger! Legilimens!

Zapomniała, że ma blokować umysł. Przecież powinna się bać tego, że Severus kilka razy dziennie penetrował jej umysł. W końcu mógł przekroczyć granicę, mógł zadać jej ból, wbijając się w najgłębsze zakamarki jej umysłu. Powinna się bać! Nie potrafił zrozumieć, że ktoś może się go nie bać, może nie odczuwać do niego obrzydzenia. Dlaczego? Był zbyt zaślepiony swoją niepewnością, że w końcu przekroczył tą granicę. Przekroczył próg bólu dziewczyny, mocniej zagłębiając się w jej umysł, w jej myśli i wspomnienia. Otrząsnął się, gdy usłyszał jej krzyk. Gdy upadła na kolana, mimo iż wcześniej wygodnie siedziała na krześle. Momentalnie cofnął zaklęcie, ale ona wciąż krzyczała, przyciskając dłonie do głowy. Zaciskała powieki, spod których popłynęły łzy. Severus w mgnieniu oka doskoczył do jednej z wielu szafek, wyciągnął jakąś nieopisaną fiolkę z fioletowym eliksirem i szybko podszedł do swojej uczennicy. Sądził, że będzie musiał ją zmusić do wypicia. Że nie będzie chciała, by się do niej zbliżył.

Znowu się zawiódł.

Znowu go zaskoczyła.

Nie cofnęła się, gdy podszedł. Powoli przestawała krzyczeć, ale wciąż przyciskała dłonie do głowy. Spojrzała na niego i otworzyła usta, gdy odkorkował probówkę i wlał dziewczynie roztwór do gardła. Skrzywiła się, czując metaliczny posmak w ustach, ale przestała krzyczeć. Po chwili opuściła również dłonie i oparła je na udach. Ból ustąpił. Widziała za to zdenerwowaną i zmartwioną twarz mężczyzny.

- Idź już, Granger – rzucił, widząc, że jest z nią lepiej. Nie podniosła się jednak z podłogi, wciąż klęcząc na zimnej posadzce. Nie chciał nią znowu potrząsnąć, by nie sprawić jej dodatkowego bólu. – Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię? Wstawaj i idź, na dzisiaj to koniec – odwrócił się i podszedł do biurka. Usłyszał szelest szat, gdy dźwigała się z podłogi. Szuranie, gdy zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę drzwi.

Zatrzymała się i zawahała. Spojrzał na nią.

- Przepraszam, Granger – powiedział i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu, by więcej z nią nie rozmawiać. On nigdy nie przepraszał. Nigdy, jeśli nie wymagała tego sytuacja. Teraz wiedział, że zrobił źle i wiedział, że musi ponieść za to konsekwencje.

- Nic się nie stało, profesorze Snape – odpowiedziała spokojnie i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Co, do diabła, było nie tak z tą dziewczyną?

Nie opuściła ani jednych zajęć. Nawet wtedy, kiedy było wyjście do miasteczka Hogsmead. Czasami zamieniła kilka słów z mężczyzną. Miała wrażenie, że co zajęcia jest lepiej. Był spokojniejszy, już tyle na nią nie krzyczał i, co najważniejsze, nigdy więcej nie przekroczył jej progu bólu. Nie pytała o postępy Harry'ego i Rona, ani nawet o Ginny. Jej kontakt z przyjaciółmi ograniczał się do minimum – każde z nich miało swoje własne zajęcia i zainteresowania. Ona, prócz lekcji Oklumencji, z których szło jej coraz lepiej, miała również obowiązki prefekta, no i wciąż się uczyła, by być najlepszą uczennicą w szkole tak, jak to było do tej pory. Chłopcy natomiast kładli nacisk na treningi Quidditch'a. Ginny miała najwięcej zajęć z nich wszystkich, bo oprócz Oklumencji i Quidditch'a, musiała również przyłożyć się do lekcji, bo w tym roku zdawała SUMy.

To było dziwne, ale te godziny spędzone z Mistrzem Eliksirów, dawały jej bardzo dużo. Mogła od czasu do czasu z nim porozmawiać, czasami któreś z nich się uśmiechnęło. To nie był ten sam Severus Snape, który gnębił ją w czasie lekcji. Tu, gdy nauczał ją Oklumencji, był znacznie spokojniejszy, rozmawiał z nią jak z człowiekiem, a nawet skończył ją obrażać. Już nie była durną Gryfonką i głupią dziewuchą. Wciąż jednak mówił do niej po nazwisku. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, a nawet przeciwnie – podobało jej się, jak wymawiał jej nazwisko, jak czasami przeciągał literkę „R". To było takie… seksowne!

Spojrzał na nią. Koniec roku szkolnego był coraz bliżej, jego zadanie do wykonania również. Był początek maja, gorąco na dworze, a oni siedzieli w jego lochach i dalej ćwiczyli Oklumencję. Musiał przyznać, że dziewczynie szło coraz lepiej, chociaż wciąż bardzo daleko było jej do perfekcji. Ale bliżej niż tym dwóm kretynom – Weasley'owi i Potterowi. Chociaż temu drugiemu szło trochę lepiej niż w zeszłym roku. Ale tylko trochę lepiej. Najwięcej pracy miał nad Ginewrą, która z Oklumencją nie radziła sobie wcale, mimo iż ćwiczyli od stycznia, trzy razy w tygodniu po dwie godziny bez przerwy. Z nią nie rozmawiał. Z nikim nie rozmawiał tak, jak z brunetką.

- Przygotuj się, Granger – powiedział, ponownie unosząc różdżkę. – Raz… dwa… trzy… Legilimens! – zawołał, a ona ponownie zapomniała o blokadzie. Pozwoliła mu na wdarcie się do jej umysłu.

Widział ją, całą zapłakaną, gdy patrzyła na Ronalda i Lavender. Jak napuściła na niego stado małych, żółtych ptaszków. Zazdrość, która w końcu minęła, nawet nie wiadomo kiedy. Ponownie zobaczył ją przestraszoną, gdy naskoczył na nią na jednych z pierwszych zajęć. Odczuwał wszystkie jej emocje, gdy patrzył na swoją twarz w jej wspomnieniach. Ból, strach, przerażenie, cierpienie, więcej strachu i bólu. Zero nienawiści czy niechęci. Ufność. Wciąż tego nie zrozumiał. Pojawiło się za to nowe wspomnienie, do którego wyraźnie próbowała zablokować dostęp. Zaskoczony obrazem, jaki przed chwilą zobaczył, od razu cofnął zaklęcie.

Widział siebie. Nie było to dziwne, w końcu spędzali ze sobą cztery dni w tygodniu, razem, po dwie godziny na zajęciach z Oklumencji i prawie tyle samo, na lekcjach eliksirów. Zdziwiło go jednak uczucie, jakie odczuwała, widząc jego twarz. Szacunek i ufność powoli ustępowały, a w ich miejsce pojawiły się nowe, znacznie silniejsze – uwielbienie, miłość i pożądanie. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek jakakolwiek dziewczyna poczuje do niego któreś z tych uczuć. Wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Miłość i pożądanie dotyczące jego osoby? Nie sądził, że takie coś ma szansę.

Spojrzała na niego i przygryzła dolną wargę. Wiedziała co widział i co poczuł, więc spuściła głowę, czując rumieniec na swoich policzkach. Delikatna skóra piekła ją w tej chwili żywym ogniem. Przekroczył inną granicę jej umysłu, tą, którą chciała zachować sama dla siebie. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jej fantazjach erotycznych, w których główną rolę odgrywał Mistrz Eliksirów we własnej osobie, bez tych obfitych, czarnych szat. Dla niej to było upokarzające, nie dlatego, że to właśnie w nim się zakochała, ale dlatego, że on wyraźnie nie odwzajemniał jej uczucia. Dla młodej kobiety to najgorsze, co może się zdarzyć. Nieodwzajemniona miłość. Jak teraz miała spojrzeć mu w oczy? Co miała powiedzieć? Jak się zachować?

- Granger? – zapytał powoli, patrząc na nią. Nie podniosła głowy, ani się nie odezwała. Policzki piekły ją coraz bardziej.

Westchnął.

- Granger, spójrz na mnie – powiedział, a kiedy znowu na niego nie spojrzała, poczuł złość. Westchnął zirytowany. – Granger, jak za chwilę na mnie nie spojrzysz, to Gryffindor straci 100 punktów, a ty zarobisz szlaban do końca swojego pobytu w tej szkole, rozumiesz?

Podziałało.

Spojrzała na niego, czerwona jak dorodne jabłuszko. Zarumieniona wpatrywała się w Mistrza Eliksirów, który stał na kilka kroków od niej. Nawet gdyby chciała się do niego przytulić, on zdążyłby przed nią uciec. Westchnęła cicho. Czuła zażenowanie.

- Granger, ty głupia dziewucho – westchnął, palcami uciskając nasadę nosa. Widział łzy, napływające do orzechowych oczu swojej uczennicy. Więc jednak. Do samego końca miał nadzieję, że obraz, który widział, został mu podsunięty przez Gryfonkę. Ale nie, ona nie była na tyle dobra z Oklumencji, by w końcu go okłamać. Czy chociaż raz to jej zarozumialstwo nie mogłoby się przydać? Ta wszystkowiedząca osobowość znowu okazała się być bezużyteczna. Musiał ją przestraszyć, żeby odechciało jej się w nim zakochiwać.

- Profesorze, ja wiem, nie powinnam, przepraszam – powiedziała cicho, czując się coraz bardziej zażenowana. Próbowała uciec wzrokiem, ale mężczyzna jej na to nie pozwolił. Złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił do patrzenia na siebie. Westchnęła.

- To nigdy nie powinno się wydarzyć, Granger, rozumiesz? Cholerna gryfońska ufność! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa? Ty masz bronić swojego umysłu, masz blokować do niego dostęp, a nie pokazywać największe i najbardziej żenujące wspomnienia! Masz świadomość tego, że gdyby Czarny Pan dostał się do twoich wspomnień, oboje bylibyśmy martwi?!

- Wiem – powiedziała cicho. Łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach, więc Severus szybko cofnął dłoń. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało! Łez zakochanej siedemnastolatki!

- Nie rycz, Granger. Po prostu ćwicz więcej Oklumencję! – patrzył na nią zły. Rękawami szaty otarła policzki, ścierając słone łzy. Patrzyła przez chwilę na niego.

- Czy to znaczy, że… - urwała, widząc jego twarz. Rozbawiła go i zirytowała.

- Nie, Granger. Nie zamierzam akceptować twoich hormonów. Za dwa miesiące wszystko zaniknie, a ty znowu będziesz mnie nienawidziła wraz ze swoimi pożal się Merlinie przyjaciółmi. A teraz skup się i postaraj się w końcu odepchnąć zaklęcie, bo jak nie, to za tydzień oboje będziemy martwi przez twoje cholernie nieróbstwo! – Wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie. Hermiona, wciąż zapłakana, sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę i spojrzała na mężczyznę.

- Na trzy, Granger. Raz… dwa… trzy… Legilimens!

- Protego! – zawołała w tym samym czasie. Zaklęcia odbiły się od siebie i w chwilę później brunetka doświadczyła nowego, równie nieprzyjemnego uczucia, co każde wcześniejsze spotkanie z Leglimencją.

Dopiero, kiedy zobaczyła nastoletniego chłopca o ziemistej cerze i przetłuszczonych włosach, zrozumiała, że tym razem to ona jest we wspomnieniach Severusa Snape'a. W pierwszej chwili chciała od razu przerwać zaklęcie, ale jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła i chciała poznać powód zachowania nauczyciela. Dlaczego był taki opryskliwy, nieprzyjazny i chamski. Miała jednak nadzieję, że kiedy już zostanie to przerwane, jej nie oberwie się za bardzo.

James i Syriusz śmiejący się z Severusa. Lily Evans obrażająca się na chłopaka. Syriusz, który prawie doprowadził do śmierci Ślizgona. James ratujący chłopaka. Lily mówiąca o zaręczynach z Jamesem. Zerwanie ich przyjaźni. Pierwsze zebranie śmierciożerców, wypalenie Mrocznego Znaku na przedramieniu. Śmierć matki. Ojciec alkoholik, który ciągle ich bił. Przepowiednia i wydanie Potterów. Błaganie Dumbledore'a, by zrobił wszystko, żeby uratować Lily. Przejście na dobrą stronę. Śmierć Potterów. Nowe miejsce, ludzie, którzy nie byli w stanie wybaczyć Severusowi jego błędu. Następne rozkazy dyrektora, powrót Voldemorta, liczne zaklęcia Cruciatus, wznowienie działalności Zakonu Feniksa, śmierć Syriusza, Dumbledore z martwą ręką, rozkaz Dumbledore'a dotyczący jego zabójstwa…

- Ach! – wykrzyknęła i w końcu połączenie zostało zerwane. Spojrzała na mężczyznę. Klęczał na podłodze i ciężko oddychał. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że wspomnienia, które przed chwilą widziała, były dla mężczyzny bardzo bolesne. Odrzuciła swoją różdżkę i, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, podbiegła do Mistrza Eliksirów i po prostu go przytuliła, klękając obok niego. Od razu poczuła chłód posadzki, ale również odczuła wielką ulgę, gdy mężczyzna jej nie odepchnął. Wręcz przeciwnie – przytulił się do niej z ufnością, mocno zaciskając dłonie na jej talii. Uśmiechnęła się słabo i objęła go ramionami, przytulając do siebie. Przynajmniej wiedziała, dlaczego Severus Snape był taki, a nie inny dla otoczenia. Jego życie nie było usłane różami, a Hermiona po raz pierwszy rozumiała jego reakcje na niektóre sytuacje w życiu.

Nie odsuwał się od niej, chociaż wiedział, że to było niestosowne. Był nauczycielem, a ona była uczennicą. Jego uczennicą. W dodatku była poszukiwana. Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym, tylko przytulał do jej ciepłego ciała. Była niewinna i ufna, a on powinien się od niej odsunąć. Miał być dojrzały, dorosły i odpowiedzialny. Przecież to była tylko zakochana nastolatka, którą rządziły hormony. Nie mogła go kochać przecież. Jego nie dało się przecież kochać.

A jednak ona go pokochała.

Spojrzał na jej twarz i ich spojrzenia znowu się spotkały. Ta bezgraniczna ufność zaczynała go irytować, ale nic nie powiedział. Uśmiechała się do niego. Jak mogła się uśmiechać po tym, co zobaczyła? Po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że to ON musi zabić dyrektora Hogwartu. Czy była tak odważna, czy może aż tak głupia?

- Severusie, tak mi przykro… - wyszeptała, wciąż obejmując go ramionami.

Świat zawirował, nastała nicość.

Nie ważne jak próbował ją od siebie odepchnąć, ona wciąż wpatrywała się w niego jak w obrazek. Owszem, nie mógł jej niczego zarzucić, bo zaczęła bardziej przykładać się do zajęć z Oklumencji. Coraz lepiej osłaniała swój umysł i wspomnienia, czasami pokazując mu fałszywe obrazy, bądź takie, które nic nie wnosiły. Nigdy też nie spoglądała na niego w czasie posiłków czy na lekcjach, po prostu wciąż była sobą i tylko cztery razy w tygodniu, łącznie osiem godzin tygodniowo spędzała czas z mężczyzną i była sobą. Nie krzyczał na nią, gdy próbowała się przytulić, albo kiedy siadała bliżej niego. Natomiast krzyczał na nią, kiedy udało mu się przedrzeć do jej umysłu i zobaczyć kolejną wiadomość, której nikt nie powinien widzieć.

Już nie płakała, gdy podnosił na nią głos.

W milczeniu znosiła ból i cierpienie. Maskowała przed światem swoje uczucia do mężczyzny, jednak wciąż nie wiedziała, co on czuje do niej. Czy w ogóle coś do niej czuje, czy ona tylko wygłupiła się z tym okazywaniem uczucia. Chociaż jednego była pewna – coś musiało być na rzeczy, skoro nie odtrącał jej, gdy się przytulała, gdy dotykała jego ramienia czy łapała jego dłoń. Czasami tylko coś warknął, gdy przeszkodziła mu w pracy, ale nic poza tym. Żadnego krzyku, odsuwania się, zabierania dłoni. Więc może jednak coś do niej czuł?

Miała nadzieję, że ktoś w końcu odwzajemni jej uczucie.

Wcześniej sądziła, że między nią, a Ronem może coś zaiskrzyć. Miała taką nadzieję. W końcu każdy chciałby, żeby ktoś inny go pokochał. Jednak sytuacja z Ronem była zbyt skomplikowana – chłopak podrywał Lavender Brown i całował się z nią na każdym kroku. Kiedy jednak rozstał się z nią i zdecydował się związać z Hermioną, już było za późno. Na początku owszem, chciała z nim być. Ale on się do niej dobierał, nie chciał prowadzić z nią rozmów, zależało mu tylko na seksie i pocałunkach. Rozstali się po dwóch miesiącach, o czym Severus dowiedział się jako pierwszy z jej myśli, na jednych z pierwszych zajęć. Była speszona, gdy zobaczył w jej wspomnieniach ją bez koszulki. Była również wdzięczna, gdy nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

No, może z jednym wyjątkiem.

„_- No tak, oczywiście. Cholerny Weasley, tak bardzo podobny do większości starszego rodzeństwa. Nie potrafi trzymać przy sobie rąk. Gryfoni, stado rozszalałych idiotów, którzy pozwalają swoim hormonom sterować ich życiem. Rozpustni i honorowi, paradoksalni Gryfoni – prychnął i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z rumieńcami na policzkach i lekko przygryzioną dolną wargą._

_- Takie same zdanie cała szkoła ma o Ślizgonach, profesorze Snape – odpowiedziała i od razu pożałowała swoich słów. Wściekł się, ale powstrzymał się od krzyku._

_- Ślizgoni są rozpustni, ale szanują zdanie swoich kobiet. Gryfoni, co było widać po panu Weasley'u, myślą tylko o swoich potrzebach – wyciągnął różdżkę i Hermiona zrozumiała, że to koniec dyskusji. Zaraz później znowu Mistrz Eliksirów przeczesywał jej wspomnienia…"_

Uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie tamtej chwili. Teraz siedziała w jego prywatnych komnatach, na jednym z dwóch foteli. Po godzinie zajęć skończyli z Oklumencją i spędzali pozostały czas w komnatach mężczyzny. Często rozmawiali, chociaż to bardziej Hermiona prowadziła monolog, a Severus odpowiadał monosylabami. Nie zawsze, ale w większości przypadków właśnie tak było. Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego. Na stoliku, który dzielił ich fotele, pojawiły się dwa kubki gorącej herbaty i talerzyk pełen dyniowych pasztecików. Sięgnęła po swój kubek i oparła go na kolanie.

- Uhm, Severusie… - zaczęła, z rozwagą dobierając słowa. Spojrzał na nią bez słowa, więc wiedziała, że może kontynuować. Od tygodnia mówiła do niego po imieniu, kiedy byli sami, ale wciąż nie przyzwyczaiła się do tego i przychodziło jej to z trudem. – Pamiętasz tą rozmowę na przełomie stycznia i lutego? Tą o rozpustnych Ślizgonach i honorowych Gryfonach? – spytała i upiła łyk herbaty. Odstawiła kubek na stolik i znów na niego spojrzała. – No tak, na pewno pamiętasz. Pamiętasz również pytanie, które ci wtedy zadałam?

Mruknął coś niewyraźnie. Pamiętał.

- Odpowiesz mi dzisiaj na to pytanie? – spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko, mimo iż mężczyzna spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Bardzo chciała poznać odpowiedź na to jedno dręczące ją pytanie.

- Masz na myśli to durne pytanie o seksie i szanowaniu kobiet? – zapytał, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. Skinęła głową.

- Tak, właśnie to mam na myśli.

Przez chwilę milczał, pijąc herbatę i patrząc przed siebie, na ogień w kominku i kamienną ścianę. Raczej nie palił ognia w kominku, gdy sam siedział w lochach, jednak ogrzewał swoje komnaty, gdy przychodziła Hermiona. Była zbyt delikatna i wrażliwa, by musiał ją trzymać w zimnym pomieszczeniu, w dodatku ubraną tylko w szkolny mundurek.

- Kobieta to nie zabawka. Z kobietą trzeba się obchodzić dokładnie i trzeba o nią dbać. Nie można robić tak, jak zachowywał się ten rudy idiota – spojrzeniem uciszył Hermionę, która już chciała zaprotestować, że Ron wcale nie jest idiotą. – Nie przerywaj mi, bo niczego więcej się nie dowiesz – powiedział głośno i dobitnie, a dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i ponownie sięgnęła po swój kubek. – Kobietę trzeba zdobywać, powoli i delikatnie, bo w końcu każda kobieta zasługuje na szacunek. Tak, Granger, szacunek – rzucił, widząc jej zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie.

- Wiesz, że mówienie do kobiety po imieniu również jest przejawem szacunku? Natomiast mówienie po nazwisku jest zniewagą – uśmiechnęła się, powoli pijąc herbatę.

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, pewnie padłaby martwa.

- Czy ja nie mówiłem czegoś o przerywaniu, głupia dziewucho? – warknął, patrząc na nią. Westchnęła i kiwnęła głową. – Szacunkiem jest także słuchanie osób starszych i nie przerywanie im, gdy o czymś mówią, a ty nagminnie łamiesz tą zasadę. Wracając do tego pytania… Seks nie jest najważniejszy. On jest dopełnieniem związku i powinien być tylko z miłości. W końcu mówi się na to uprawianie miłości – powiedział powoli, teraz już patrząc tylko na nią. Była zdecydowanie zainteresowana jego słowami. – Każdy mężczyzna powinien dbać o swoją wybrankę, zgadzać się z decyzjami, jakie podejmuje i nigdy nie powinien na nią naciskać. Kobieta musi mieć czas, by podjąć pewne decyzje i nigdy ich nie żałować – odparł i wygodniej usiadł w fotelu.

- Te słowa w ogóle do ciebie nie pasują – powiedziała w końcu i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc niedowierzanie na jego twarzy. Tylko ona potrafiła go tak szybko zirytować i doprowadzić do złości.

- Czy tylko tyle zrozumiałaś z mojej wypowiedzi? Granger, co z tobą?! – krzyknął, a ona zrozumiała, że przegięła. Odłożyła kubek na stolik i wstała z fotela. Podeszła do niego i usiadła na podłodze po jego lewej. Plecami oparła się o fotel.

- Przepraszam, że cię rozzłościłam – powiedziała skruszona. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy oparł dłoń na jej głowie i wplótł długie palce w jej gęste włosy. – Nie, nie tylko tyle. Zrozumiałam wiele, nawet bardzo wiele. Nie jesteś taki, jak inni o tobie mówią. Szanujesz kobiety, a to nie zdarza się często w dzisiejszych czasach. Dlaczego więc nikogo nie masz? – spytała cicho.

- Sądziłem, że jako jedna z najinteligentniejszych czarownic w tym stuleciu już dawno to zrozumiałaś. Przypomnij sobie dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy w pełni odepchnęłaś mnie w czasie zajęć i zobaczyłaś więcej niż powinnaś.

No tak. Śmierciożerca, Lily Evans, nieprzyjemna aparycja i ten okropny charakter. A jednak ona pokochała go takiego, nieprzyjemnego, kpiącego ze wszystkiego i warczącego na wszystkich. Pokochała prawdziwego Severusa Snape'a, nim zdążyła go dobrze poznać. Teraz tylko umocniła to uczucie, z każdym następnym spotkaniem.

- No tak, pamiętam – westchnęła. – Nie rozumiem jednak dlaczego twoja pierwsza kobieta z którą, no… dlaczego ona nie chciała z tobą być – powiedziała i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła wyraz niechęci i zażenowania na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nie było żadnej kobiety – powiedział w końcu, ponownie wpatrując się w ścianę.

- Żadnej?

- Żadnej.

- Czyli ty nigdy nie…?

- Nie.

- Więc jesteś…?

- Tak.

- Naprawdę?!

Spojrzał na nią ponuro, a ona aż się zarumieniła. Pocieszający był fakt, że jeśli naprawdę Severus nigdy wcześniej nie miał żadnej kobiety, to znaczy, że miał w tym tyle samo doświadczenia co ona. Oznaczało to więc, że jeśli kiedykolwiek w końcu zadecyduje co z nimi, będą zaczynać od podstaw. Wszystko będą przeżywać po raz pierwszy. Uśmiechnęła się.

- To cudownie! – zawołała, nim zdążyła pomyśleć nad słowami.

- Że co?!

- Mówię, że to cudownie, naprawdę! – chciała wstać z podłogi, ale jego palce wciąż były wplecione w jej długie włosy, więc mogła tylko na niego patrzeć.

Wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „Gryfońska wariatka", ale nie powiedział tego wyraźnie. Patrzył na jej uśmiechniętą twarz i roześmiane oczy. Co było takiego wspaniałego w ich wspólnym dziewictwie?

Ach, no tak. Było wspólne.

Czas mijał nieubłaganie, zbliżał się czerwiec i egzaminy, a Harry coraz częściej znikał ze szkoły wraz z Dyrektorem. Hermiona pojawiała się na każdych zajęciach z Oklumencji i chociaż wciąż nie była w tym mistrzynią, to szło jej znacznie lepiej niż na początku. Bała się próby, jaka czekała ich związek. Co jeśli się nie uda? Jeśli wszystko się rozsypie? Jeśli ich związek nie przetrwa tej całej próby? W końcu po zabiciu dyrektora, Severus prawdopodobnie już nie wróci do szkoły, będzie trwał u boku Lorda Voldemorta. Będzie torturował i zabijał niewinnych ludzi. Wciąż będzie szpiegiem idealnym.

Ich związek dopiero kiełkował. Rozwijał się powoli, oboje dojrzewali do bycia razem, miłości, pocałunków czy pieszczot. Nie spieszyli się z niczym i uważali, by nikt nie zauważył spojrzeń, rzucanych ukradkiem przy posiłkach czy na lekcjach. Listów, przysyłanych przez szkolne sowy, wieczornych spotkań na „szlabanach" czy lekcjach oklumencji. Gdy przychodziła na prywatne zajęcia, nigdy nie zajmowali się niczym innym, zawsze wdzierał się do jej umysłu, a ona próbowała go odepchnąć. Powoli szło jej coraz lepiej.

- Granger, jeśli Czarny Pan kiedykolwiek cię złapie, nie uchowasz swoich myśli przed nim, a wtedy oboje możemy zginąć. Zacznij się do tego przykładać w końcu, albo zacznij czekać na cud! – warknął któregoś dnia, wyprowadzony z równowagi. Znowu nie udało jej się zablokować wspomnień i zobaczył wszystkie szczegóły, które chciała przed nim ukryć.

- Wiem, wiem, wiem! – zawołała, ponownie podnosząc się z ziemi. – Severusie, to wcale nie jest takie łatwe! To, że jesteś mistrzem Leglimencji, Oklumencji czy jakiejkolwiek innej mencji, to nie znaczy, że wszyscy dookoła będą tak szybko to pojmować – warknęła na mężczyznę, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, że może go jeszcze bardziej rozzłościć. Dłońmi otarła spodnie na kolanach, brudne od kurzu na podłodze.

- Zważaj na słowa, Granger! – Wściekły Severus złapał siedemnastoletnią dziewczynę za ramię i potrząsnął nią, niezupełnie świadomie sprawiając nieletniej ból. – Od września, kilka razy w tygodniu, po kilka godzin w ciągu dnia, męczymy tą cholerną Oklumencję. Mogłabyś w końcu załapać, o co w niej chodzi, nie jesteś tak głupia, jak Potter czy Weasley, a idzie ci to tak, jak temu, pożal się Merlinie, Wybrańcowi. I to wasza trójka ma uratować świat czarodziejów przed zagładą? – Po raz kolejny podniósł na nią głos. Krzyczał, warczał i przeklinał, szarpiąc dziewczyną. Wiedział, że jeśli do końca szóstej klasy Hermiona nie pojmie Oklumencji, to będzie można tylko wierzyć, że cudem uniknie złapania przez Śmierciożerców i zaprowadzenia wprost przed oblicze Czarnego Pana. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zdążą ją wcześniej zabić.

- Jak cię tak bardzo wkurzam, to po co ze mną jesteś?! – Łzy pociekły po jej bladych policzkach, kiedy wpatrywała się w jego ziemistą twarz, małe, czarne oczy i długi, haczykowaty nos. – Poza tym puść mnie! To boli! – Mimo bólu, nie zamierzała wyszarpnąć ręki z jego uścisku. Miała świadomość, że może ją to bardziej zaboleć.

Puścił ją i cofnął się do tyłu, jak najdalej od dziewczyny.

Westchnęła. Znowu to samo.

- Severusie… - szepnęła miękko, powoli robiąc dwa kroki w jego stronę. Zachowywała się przy nim, jak przy płochliwym zwierzęciu, podchodziła do niego i mówiła tak, by go nie spłoszyć. Wiedziała, że jeden nieprzemyślany ruch i mężczyzna znowu każe jej się wynosić. – Przepraszam, że uniosłam głos, ale ty też nie byłeś zbyt miły. – Robiła niewielkie kroczki, podchodząc coraz bliżej. Mężczyzna jednak ciągle się odsuwał.

Zapędziła go, niczym zwierzę, w róg sali.

- Odsuń się, Granger. Masz racje, to wszystko nie ma sensu – powiedział bezlitośnie, patrząc na twarz dziewczyny, którą wykrzywił grymas bólu. – Jesteś tylko uczennicą szóstej klasy, Granger. Kujonem, który nie potrafi opanować Oklumencji. Tylko eliksiry i dodatkowe zajęcia z polecenia dyrektora powinny nas łączyć. Nic więcej.

Zabolało.

- Nie myślisz tak. Mówisz to wszystko, bym przestała się do ciebie zbliżać. Bym odeszła. Mówisz to, bo chcesz mnie zranić. Po co to robisz, Severusie? – Udawała, że jego słowa jej nie ranią i jest jej to obojętne. Całkiem dobrze udawała, jak na dziewczynę, która nie potrafiła opanować Oklumencji.

- Nie wierzę ci, Granger. Legilimens! – Nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy ponownie wdarł się w jej umysł. Siła zaklęcia zwaliła ją na kolana, oczy zaszły mgłą, a w jej umyśle zaczęły się pojawiać kolejne obrazy, które nigdy miały nie ujrzeć światła dziennego.

Ona. On. Oni. Ona w jego ramionach. On całujący jej szyję, obejmujący ją w pasie i przytulający do siebie. Siedzieli w jednej z jego komnat, razem, przed kominkiem. Szczęśliwi, zakochani, pewni siebie i swoich uczuć, cieszący się z każdej wspólnej chwili. Gorący ogień z kominka ogrzewał ich ciała, a ona siedziała między jego nogami, owinięta jego czarną szatą. Zdążyła zobaczyć jego uśmiech, nim powróciła do rzeczywistości.

Spojrzała na niego, klęcząc na zimnych kafelkach.

Znowu był zły.

- Dalej uważasz, że NASZ związek powinien przetrwać, Granger? Nie dasz rady powstrzymać tych obrazów, a Czarny Pan nie zna litości! – znowu złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął nią, może trochę zbyt brutalnie. – Nie przeżyjesz pięciu minut, jeśli wpadniesz w ręce Śmierciożerców. To nie jest grupa grzecznych chłopców czy jakiejś tam głupiej Gwardii Dumbledore'a. To mordercy, którym sprawia przyjemność, gdy ich ofiara umiera w męczarniach. To prawdziwe życie, Granger, nie zabawa! Zacznij się przykładać, dziewucho, albo czekaj na śmierć.

- Przynajmniej umrzemy razem, Severusie – powiedziała cicho. Orzechowe oczy spojrzały na jego twarz, dookoła zrobiło się ciemno, nastała błoga cisza.

Hermiona znowu odpłynęła.

Severus był zły na Hermionę. Zły to mało powiedziane, ale jednak mimo wszystko bardzo się o nią martwił. Była jedyną osobą, która próbowała mu bezinteresownie pomóc. Jedyną, która nie brzydziła się go dotykać i nie wzdrygała się, gdy przypadkiem bądź zupełnie chcący ją dotknął czy złapał. Co dziwniejsze, ona uśmiechała się, ilekroć był bliżej niej. Severus nie rozumiał tej chorej fascynacji jego osobą. Nie powinna chcieć z nim być, nie powinna go kochać, nie powinna go pragnąć. Nie po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że to on musi zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a. Naprawdę była tak naiwna, by móc bez niechęci spojrzeć na niego? Na twarz mordercy, człowieka, który doprowadził do śmierci Potterów, zdrajca i szpieg, sługa Czarnego Pana. Naprawdę to jej nie odrzucało? Była niemożliwa.

Martwił się, bo po raz kolejny zemdlała. Czy tak wpływała na nią Leglimencja? Dopiero teraz, gdy taka nieprzytomna leżała na jego wielkim łożu w jego sypialni, zrozumiał, że ona nie była gotowa na to wszystko. Była krucha i delikatna, zbyt wrażliwa na to, co miało się wydarzyć. Nie była gotowa na związek, a już na pewno nie była gotowa na śmierć dyrektora i zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami Ostatnią Bitwę. Co się stanie z dziewczyną, gdy zginie ktoś, kto był dla niej ważny? Jakiś jej przyjaciel? Co będzie, gdy wygra Voldemort, zabijając Złotego Chłopca? Albo jeśli zginie Weasley? Czy kiedykolwiek wyjdzie z załamania nerwowego? Przezwycięży depresję?

Była zbyt delikatna na związek z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Kiedy tylko Harry uznał za stosowne, by powiedzieć przyjaciołom, że wybiera się z dyrektorem po jednego z Horkruksów, Hermiona zdecydowała się pobiec na dół, do lochów. Wiedziała, że to będą ostatnie chwile, które może spędzić z Severusem i nie zamierzała tego zmarnować na siedzenie w Pokoju Wspólnym i zamartwianie się o wszystko. Weszła bez pukania, chociaż dłonie spociły jej się z nerwów. Bała się chwili, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zostanie nazwany mordercą. Czy uda im się przetrwać? Rozejrzała się za mężczyzną.

Siedział.

Siedział w jednej ze swoich komnat, w fotelu przed kominkiem. Przyglądał się ogniu, trzaskającemu w kominku, Nawet nie spojrzał na dziewczynę, mimo iż usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi. Wiedział, że to ona. Czy przepuściłaby jakąkolwiek okazję, by się z nim spotkać? Nigdy.

Niepewnie do niego podeszła. Czy już wiedział, że zostało im niewiele czasu? Na pewno wiedział. Widziała silnie zaciśnięte szczęki, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści i intensywny Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu.

Więc już wiedział. Został poinformowany, a teraz siedział, nerwowy i zły, a gdzieś pod tą maską złego Mistrza Eliksirów czaił się strach, paraliżujący całe ciało, napinający każdy mięsień. Zostało niewiele godzin, możliwe, że to ich ostatnie wspólne godziny. Później zamorduje Dumbledore'a i stanie w glorii chwały przed obliczem Czarnego Pana, jako najlepszy szpieg i najwierniejszy poplecznik.

I znowu będzie czuł do siebie nienawiść, gorszą od tej, którą zostanie obdarzony przez wszystkich wielbicieli dyrektora Hogwartu. Bo Severus czuł do siebie niechęć i nienawidził siebie tak bardzo, że nawet nienawiść Harry'ego nie była silniejsza. Nikt bardziej nie potrafił go nienawidzić, niż on sam.

- Severus… - powiedziała miękko, powoli podchodząc do niego. To mogły być ich ostatnie chwile, musiała to wykorzystać, nawet jeśli on będzie się bronił. Przecież miał świadomość, że nigdy więcej mogą się nie spotkać, nie mógł sprawić jej teraz przykrości.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na siedemnastoletnią Gryfonkę.

- Co tu robisz? – spytał zły.

- Wiesz dobrze. Zostało kilka godzin, niedługo Śmierciożercy wejdą do Hogwartu, Dumbledore zginie, a ty pójdziesz razem z nimi i staniesz przed jego obliczem… Severusie… - Była spokojna. Powoli podchodziła do niego, rozpinając guziki swojej szaty dziennej. Zsunęła ją ze swoich ramion i pozwoliła opaść jej na ziemię. Usiadła mężczyźnie na kolanach i spojrzała prosto w czarne oczy. Miała przyspieszony oddech i drżały jej zdenerwowania miała spierzchnięte wargi.

Nieśmiało złożyła pocałunek na jego wąskich ustach.

Odwzajemnił go.

W tym pocałunku wyczuła więcej niż uczucie miłości czy pożądania. To był pocałunek przepełniony strachem i potrzebą bliskości. Wiedziała, że Severus prócz nienawiści do siebie, czuje również niechęć do dyrektora i jego poleceń. I czuje strach, wiedząc, że niedługo Hogwart nie będzie już bezpiecznym miejscem dla nikogo.

Długie i blade palce Mistrza Eliksirów błądziły po ciele siedemnastoletniej Gryfonki.

Leżała w jego ramionach, niczym nieokryta. Na bladym ciele miała gęsią skórkę, a na biodrach kilka siniaków, których kształt i wielkość idealnie pasował do śladów, jakie mogły zostawić jego palce. Powoli odwróciła się do niego twarzą i uśmiechnęła się. Ramiona już jej nie drżały, oddech był unormowany, a ubrania leżały gdzieś w salonie przed kominkiem.

- Nie uśmiechaj się tak – rzucił, patrząc na nią. Próbował się podnieść, ale ona mocno objęła go ramionami w pasie, głowę kładąc na jego torsie. – Granger, puść mnie – powiedział zły, a ona cicho zachichotała.

- Teraz jesteśmy znowu przy formalnościach? Severusie, co za perwersja! – Zaśmiała się, obserwując jego minę. Skrzywił się, słysząc jej słowa. Ze śmiechu łzy pociekły po jej policzkach, nie potrafiła się opanować. Uwielbiała jego dziwne miny, które zawsze doprowadzały ją do takiego samego stanu. Severusa zawsze to denerwowało.

- Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru! – zawołał, ale zaraz zrozumiał jaki sens miały jego słowa. Zrozumiał, że jeszcze bardziej się pogrążył, kiedy Hermiona znowu zaniosła się śmiechem. Dłonią zasłonił jej usta, na palcach poczuł jej mokre łzy.

Zbiła go z tropu.

- Granger? – zapytał, dosyć niepewnym tonem jak na złego Mistrza Eliksirów. Czyżby zmartwił się, że płakała?

Wtuliła się w mężczyznę bez słowa, oparła policzek o jego nagi tors i zamknęła oczy. Zostało im niewiele czasu. Godzina? Może mniej, a później może już go nie zobaczyć. Nie chciała tego, chciała by ciągle przy niej był, by trwał, by ją kochał… Chciała móc powiedzieć całemu światu, że są razem.

- Jeśli wojna się skończy, oboje przeżyjemy i Czarny Pan zginie… Czy wciąż będziemy razem? Powiemy wszystkim o nas? Będziemy szczęśliwi? – spytała cicho, powoli na niego spoglądając. Orzechowe oczy ufnie wpatrywały się w twarz mężczyzny. Miała nadzieję, że ich związek przetrwa próbę czasu, że wszystko się ułoży, a później będą szczęśliwi. Chciała w to wierzyć, mimo iż wiedziała, że jest pod tym względem naiwna jak dziecko.

Milczał, szukając odpowiednich słów.

Milczał, wpatrując się w jej załzawione oczy.

- Wszystko sprowadza się do jednego, Hermiono – powiedział spokojnie, po raz pierwszy używając jej imienia. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- Do czego?

- Jeśli, Hermiono, jeśli.

Płakała rzewnymi łzami, gdy kilka godzin później znaleziono ciało martwego Albusa Dumbledore'a pod wieżą astronomiczną. Płakała nie tylko dlatego, że zginął ich dyrektor, ale dlatego, że może nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć Severusa, a wszystko co złe, zostanie teraz przypisane jemu. Już słyszała, jak Ron wieszał na nim psy, kiedy wrócili do Pokoju Wspólnego, a przecież to dopiero początek tego, co ma nadejść.

Płakała, bo bała się tego, co niedługo może się wydarzyć. Co na pewno się wydarzy. Musieli poszukiwać horkruksów, bo Harry na pewno nie będzie chciał teraz odpuścić. Będzie za wszelką cenę starał się pokonać Voldemorta, a ona i Ron już dawno obiecali przyjacielowi, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, nigdy nie zostawią Harry'ego samego. Teraz powoli zaczynała wątpić w słowa dane przyjacielowi. Bała się, że nie dadzą rady, w końcu byli tylko trójką nieletnich czarodziejów, którzy nawet nie ukończyli szkoły. Czy byli w stanie sobie poradzić?

Możliwe, ale w życiu trzeba wszystkiego spróbować.

Płakała, gdy musiała zmodyfikować rodzicom pamięć. Cierpiała, gdy przy przenoszeniu Harry'ego z domu jego wujostwa do Nory, zginął Szalonooki Moody. Bała się, gdy w czasie trwania wesela Bill'a i Fleur pojawił się patronus Kingsley'a Shacklebolt'a i oznajmił, że Minister Magii nie żyje. To były ciężkie chwile w życiu Hermiony, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

Nastały mroczne czasy.

Szukali horkruksów we trójkę, ale nie wychodziło im to najlepiej. Zdobyli jeden, jednak nie mieli pojęcia, jak mają go zniszczyć. Ron się niecierpliwił i złościł, Harry chodził nerwowy, Hermiona często myślała o Severusie, a każde następne wspomnienie powodowało silną falę bólu, zalewającą umysł i serce osiemnastoletniej czarownicy. Prócz tych nielicznych wiadomości płynących z Potterwarty, bądź wyczytanych ze starych egzemplarzy Proroka Codziennego, wyciągniętego z kosza na śmieci w pobliskim domostwie.

Severus Snape został dyrektorem Hogwartu.

Alecto i Amycus Carrow zostali nauczycielami.

Hermionę wzburzyła ta druga wiadomość, bo była pewna, że ich były nauczyciel eliksirów zrobi wszystko, by żadnemu z uczniów włos z głowy nie spadł. Będzie dbał o nich tak drugo, jak tylko się da. W przeciwieństwie do rodzeństwa Carrowów, którzy na pewno wyszukiwali okazji, by na uczniach poćwiczyć kolejne zaklęcia niewybaczalne bądź zwykłe, czarno magiczne. Ilu uczniów skrzywdzili Cruciatusem? Czy w końcu spełniły się modły woźnego Hogwartu, Argusa Filcha i szlabany uczniów przypominały średniowieczne tortury?

Tego Hermiona obawiała się najbardziej.

Zdziwiło ją, a zarazem i zezłościło, że Harry i Ron bardziej przejęli się informacją o nowym dyrektorze, niż tą o nowych nauczycielach. Czy naprawdę nienawiść tak bardzo ich zaślepiła? Była jednak świadoma, że nie może nikomu wspomnieć o tym, że śmierć dyrektora Dumbledore'a była planowana od dawna. Że to był rozkaz, a Severus Snape nie miał na to żadnego wpływu. Voldemort zbyt często miał połączenie z umysłem Harry'ego, mógłby wyłapać te informacje, a wtedy oboje zginęliby, zapewne nie za pomocą śmiertelnego zaklęcia. Nie wiedziała, czy Harry ćwiczy Oklumencję tak, jak obiecywał, że ćwiczyć będzie. Musiał blokować dostępu do umysłu. Ona co wieczór pozbywała się myśli i blokowała umysł. Ćwiczyła, by móc to wykorzystać w przyszłości, bo Oklumencja była ważna.

Znowu płakała rzewnymi łzami, gdy Ron od nich odszedł.

Ponownie zachował się jak tchórz. Nie jak prawdziwy przyjaciel, bo nie powinien zostawiać nikogo w potrzebie. A on ich zostawił, w dodatku nie pierwszy raz. Płakała długo i nie mogła się zbytnio uspokoić, chociaż Harry próbował ją pocieszyć. Widziała jednak, że chłopak również jest przybity, nawet nie samym zachowaniem Rona, bo w końcu sam ich namawiał, by go zostawili, ale jego słowami. Mimo iż były spowodowane zbyt długim noszeniem horkruksa na szyi, to i tak potwornie bolały.

Bolało. Wszystko już bolało. Umysł, serce, każdy mięsień. Każdy kawałek ciała.

Wyprawa po horkruksy była najtrudniejszą i najbardziej bolesną przygodą w życiu Hermiony. Widziała cierpienia ludzi, widziała śmierć i czuła przeraźliwy strach, gdy dostali się w ręce szmalcowników. Krzyczała z bólu, gdy Bellatrix siłą próbowała wyciągnąć z niej informacje. Płakała, gdy siłą na jej przedramieniu wyryte zostało jedno słowo. Szlama.

Wtedy tak bardzo bała się śmierci!

Ale śmierć nie nadeszła. Ani wtedy, ani gdy po wielu przejściach doszli do Hogwartu i rozgorzała krwawa walka. Hermiona widziała wiele ciał dzieci i młodzieży, osób, których nie powinno tam być. Dlaczego Colin Creevey musiał za wszelką cenę udowodnić swoją odwagę? Dlaczego, zamiast w spokoju siedzieć z rodziną i czekać na informację, on wtargnął do budynku szkoły, mimo wyraźnych sprzeciwów i postanowił przyłączyć się do walki. I zginął z rąk nieznanego Śmierciożercy.

Wszystko szło źle, ale najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść.

Gdy Harry powiedział im, że Voldemort jest we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, poszli tam, nie wiedząc co mogą zastać. To, co zastali, sprawiło, że na chwilę Hermionie stanęło serce. Był tam. Severus leżał na ziemi, w kałuży własnej krwi, pogryziony przez Nagini, umierający. A ona nie potrafiła nic zrobić! Nie była w stanie wyleczyć jego ran, ani uratować jego życia. Łzy, które ściekały po jej policzkach nie zostały zauważone przez chłopców. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak się zachować. Mimo wydarzeń z poprzedniego roku, oni nikomu nie życzyli śmierci. Nawet jemu. A już na pewno nie w taki sposób, brutalny i bardzo bolesny, gdy śmiertelnie trujący jad Nagini rozchodził się po jego ciele, a ból rozrywał żyły i piekł niemiłosiernie.

A później wyszeptał słowa, nie do niej, swojej kochanki, kobiety, tylko do Harry'ego, kogoś, kogo nienawidził. Spojrzał na niego, chociaż wzrok mu uciekał i ledwo wydusił:

- Spójrz… na… mnie.

A później po prostu umarł. Ból, jaki w tamtej chwili ogarnął Hermionę był nie do opisania. Jakby coś rozrywało jej serce, rozdzierało gardło, sprawiało, że miała ochotę umrzeć razem z nim, w tej chwili i tutaj, nie czekając na koniec wojny.

W tamtej chwili, jak nigdy wcześniej, usilnie pragnęła śmierci Voldemorta.

Niewysoka kobieta odgarnęła z twarzy kilka niesfornych kosmyków swoich długich, brązowych loków. Pobieżnie przeczesała je starą, drewnianą szczotką, z której wypadło już kilka zębów. Pozwoliła włosom, by swobodnie opadły na jej blade ramiona, nieokryte żadnym materiałem. Krytycznym wzrokiem spojrzała na swoje odbicie w dużym lustrze w starej ramie ze starego złota. Przyjrzała się swojej figurze, która nigdy nie była idealna. Wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie, zauważając jak szybko, z powodu nerwów, posunęła się w latach. Miała niespełna czterdzieści lat i złe wspomnienia z lat, które powinny być najlepszym okresem w życiu. Dawniej gęste, brązowe włosy, które często były obiektem drwin, teraz straciły połysk, zaczęły się łamać i wypadać, a także bardzo posiwiały, szczególnie na skroniach. Wokół ust i oczu pojawiły się pierwsze zmarszczki, momentami zbyt głębokie na ten wiek.

Od Ostatniej Bitwy o Hogwart minęło już dziewiętnaście lat. W życiu Hermiony Granger bywały chwile lepsze i gorsze, chwile szczęścia i chwile zwątpienia. Niewątpliwie ciężko było jej się pozbierać po śmierci tak wielu ludzi, po śmierci znajomych, przyjaciół i kilku nauczycieli. Nikt jednak nie obiecywał, że wojna nie ponosi ofiar, bo każdy, kto dołączył do walki, miał świadomość, że już więcej może nie zobaczyć swojej rodziny, przyjaciół i bliskich. Hermiona była jedną z tych osób, którym dopisało szczęście i przeżyła najgorsze. Po czterech latach walki z depresją, trzech załamaniach nerwowych i jednym napadzie agresji w końcu powróciła do świata żywych.

W czasie wojny straciła to, co było dla niej najważniejsze. Pozostały jej tylko zdjęcia i wspomnienia, chociaż nie było ich zbyt wiele. Nie udało jej się odnaleźć rodziców, którzy wyjechali do Australii i słuch po nich zaginął. Czy żyli? Nie miała tej pewności.

Dużo zawdzięczała Molly i Arturowi Weasley, którzy po Ostatniej Bitwie przygarnęli ją do siebie, wspierali w chwilach załamania i pomogli jej, by wróciła do normalnego życia. Sami musieli uporać się ze śmiercią trójki swoich dzieci, ale było im łatwiej, bo swój ból mogli zagłuszyć, opiekując się cierpiącą Hermioną, bohaterskim Harry'm, potłuczoną Luną i dzielnym Neville'm.

Zarówno Luna Lovegood, jak i Neville Longbottom, stracili ostatnich członków swojej rodziny. Ksenofilius Lovegood zginął z rąk Śmierciożerców, za swoje tchórzostwo, gdy próbował odebrać swoją jedyną córkę z lochów w dworze Malfoyów, natomiast Augusta Longbottom zginęła śmiercią bohaterską, w walce o wolność, w walce o Hogwart i świat czarodziejów.

Neville był dumny ze swojej babki, mimo iż cierpiał z powodu jej śmierci.

Nie było osoby, która nie cierpiałaby po Ostatniej Bitwie o Hogwart z powodu czyjejś śmierci. Neville tęsknił za babką, Luna za ojcem, Weasleyowie za dziećmi, Harry za większością ludzi. To on czuł się odpowiedzialny za całą tą rzeź. W końcu to o niego chodziło, jego Voldemort chciał zabić. Ktoś z nich musiał zginąć, szkoda, że prócz jednego z nich śmierć dopadła również setki, jak nie tysiące osób. W większości niewinnych osób.

Hermiona jeszcze raz spojrzała w lustro, starając się odgonić od siebie złe wspomnienia. Próbowała zapomnieć, nie chciała już dłużej cierpieć. Po dziewiętnastu latach łez, nawracającego bólu i powracającego załamania nerwowego, chciała w końcu normalnie żyć.

Nie zamierzała specjalnie układać włosów. Wpięła tylko w loki kilka ładnych, małych spinek w kształcie różyczek i poprawiła delikatny makijaż. Dłońmi wygładziła długą, delikatną sukienkę z białego jedwabiu i ponownie spojrzała na swoją twarz. Kim była? Czy naprawdę ta stara kobieta z lustra to ona? Trzydziestoośmioletnia uzdrowicielka ze Szpitala imienia Świętego Munga, dziewczyna, która od ponad dziewiętnastu lat widniała na kartach z czekoladowych żab i była najlepszą przyjaciółką Wybrańca. Czy te załamania, ten ból i łzy, czy to wszystko tak ją postarzyło?

- Gotowa? – Niepostrzeżenie do pomieszczenia wsunęła się Ginny. Rudowłosa miała sukienkę w kolorze turkusowym, sięgającą niewiele za kolano, z jednym szerokim ramieniem i jednym cieniutkim ramiączkiem. Włosy w kolorze miedzi miała upięte w zgrabnego koka, ozdobione kilkoma spinkami, idealnie pasującymi do sukienki i delikatnego makijażu. Podeszła bliżej starszej koleżanki.

- Nie wiem, Ginny – westchnęła, odwracając się do kobiety. – Nie jestem pewna czy dobrze robię, chyba nie powinnam się zgadzać… On wie, że nigdy nie będzie tym jedynym. Wszyscy to wiedzą – powiedziała cicho. Była trochę przestraszona, jakby zagubiona.

- Nigdy nie waż się tak mówić, Hermiono. Jesteś dla niego najważniejsza, a on jest dla ciebie bardzo ważny. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Wszystko się ułoży. – Ginewra sięgnęła po długi, biały welon i sprawnie wpięła go we włosy Hermionie. Uśmiechnęła się do ich wspólnego odbicia w lustrze. – Harry zaraz przyjdzie, poprowadzi cię do ołtarza. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź kobiety, Ginerwa Weasley-Potter wyszła z pomieszczenia i podeszła do ołtarza. Była druhną i miała nadzieję, że jej przyjaciółka w końcu będzie szczęśliwa.

Hermiona ostatni raz przejrzała się w lustrze i ruszyła do drzwi. Białe czółenka na niewysokim obcasie postukiwały na szarych kafelkach w pomieszczeniu. Harry już na nią czekał, uśmiechnął się do swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki i pozwolił, by złapała go za ramię. Chciał jej szczęścia.

- Gotowa? – zapytał, a kiedy niepewnie skinęła głową, uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. – Będzie dobrze, wiesz? W końcu będziecie szczęśliwi. Ty, on… W końcu się wszystko poukłada.

Nie odpowiedziała przyjacielowi. Zaczęli grać marsz weselny, a oni spokojnie przeszli przez kościół, do ołtarza. Oddał ją w ręce jej przyszłego męża, który stał spokojnie i uśmiechnął się szczerze na widok swojej narzeczonej, kobiety, o której nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślałby, że mogą być razem. Byli swoimi przeciwieństwami, ale coś jednak ich połączyło. Oboje poukładani, mający w rodzinie mugoli. Dosyć późno jednak zdecydowali się na małżeństwo, prawdopodobnie było to spowodowane ich przeżyciami i problemami Hermiony z zaangażowaniem się w jakikolwiek poważny związek.

Ujął jej delikatnie, drobne dłonie w swoje duże i męskie. Uśmiechnął się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej lekko pomarszczonym czole. To był ich wspólny, poważny krok w dalsze życie.

Pełne, brązowe usta złożyły delikatny pocałunek na bladym, lekko zmarszczonym czole trzydziestoośmioletniej kobiety. Hermiona z delikatnym uśmiechem przymknęła oczy, przytulając się do swojego świeżo poślubionego mężczyzny. Długo nie potrafiła zdecydować się na ten odważny krok, ale teraz wiedziała, że nie ma już czego żałować. Czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie, czuła się ważna i kochana.

Ona też chciała, by jej mąż czuł się przez nią kochany.

Teraz czuła, że może zrobić wiele. Czuła, że jej znajomi byli dumni i zadowoleni ze zmiany, jaka zaszła w tej drobnej kobiecie. Jej największa, pierwsza miłość również byłaby dumna.

Severus byłby szczęśliwy, a może i nawet dumny, widząc, że Hermiona radzi sobie po jego śmierci.

Hermiona Jean Thomas.


End file.
